Warriors Old Memories
by Zozzy3198
Summary: Harry and Cassy are kittypets that were once part of a warriors clan but when there former clan is endanger they have no choice but to go back and help.
1. Prologue

Warriors Old Memories

 **Prologue**

"Moonblaze!" A voice shouted from the distance

"What do you want Lightwhisker?" Moonblaze whipped his head to meet her soft gaze

"I need to give you these according to Specklepelt" She placed a couple of herbs in front of him

"Ewe burnet! I hate burnet" Moonblaze whined

"Every cat hates burnet but it will help your strength on the journey to the moonstone" She replied

"Ok" Moonblaze moaned

Lightwhisker gave Moonblaze a soft lick in between his ears before he headed toward the gorse tunnel for his last hunting patrol before the journey to the moonstone "hurry up Moonblaze" a voice growled from the distance

"Alright I'm coming, Bye Lightwhisker" Moonblaze padded toward the gorse tunnel to see BirchThorn, Redfeather and Lilypaw siting there waiting to leave for the hunting patrol

"Let's go to fourtrees, we should find something there" Birchthorn described to the other cats, the three cats nodded in agreement and left through the gorse tunnel. "Stop!" Moonblaze shouted, the cats halted to a stop and turned to Moonblaze "What is it?" Birchthorn asked "Do you smell that?" The three cats lifted their noses to smell what he was smelling, LilyPaw arched her back and froze staring at a rustling bush "DuskClan patrol!" RedFeather hissed. Suddenly the rustling stopped and the scent of fear roamed the cat's noses. A loud screech sounded from behind them, BirchThorn was pinned to the ground by a grey she-cat the warrior let out a warning growl and suddenly the rest of the cats were in a raging battle biting and scratching at each other. "And stay out!" BirchThorn hissed as the DuskClan patrol fled "We should head back now BirchThorn" Moonblaze exclaimed "We are all pretty wounded, those DuskClan cats put up quite a fight"

"You're right MoonBlaze" BirchThorn Replied

"BirchThorn, LilyPaw is wounded deeply in her leg, she can't walk" Redfeather panted with a worried look on his face. BirchThorn ran to LilyPaw's side "Can you make it back to camp?" He said with weary eyes "I don't think so; sorry" LilyPaw replied "That's alright RedFeather can you carry her back to camp?"

"Yes Birchthorn" Redfeather scooped up LilyPaw by the scruff of her neck and ran in front back to camp. Moonblaze and BirchThorn slowly paced behind them.

When they arrived back to camp Rainstar was calling a meeting on the high rock so RedFeather ran to SpeckleTail's den and told her what had happened "Thanks RedFeather I'll do what I can".


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 1**

Harry stepped forward to find himself standing on the hard earth beneath him; it was cold and felt like something had lightly drizzled over it. The sound of nearby cats were heading toward him as he stared into the distance he noticed bright yellow eyes beaming at him in through the bushes, as the eyes peered at him he noticed that they were somehow familiar looking even though he had never seen them before. Harry put his head back down at the bush that the eyes had been peering through but they were gone with no scent to try and catch. "Harry" a voice called from the distance, a voice that one day harry would not respond to. "Harry!" the voice repeated again as he slowly headed toward the fence, as he jumped onto the fence wall he took one more glance at the forest and jumped back into the lush greenery on the other side. As he walked inside the flap on the door he noticed his owner standing with his food ball in there hand, they placed it on the ground and walked away, through the hallway. Harry stared at his food bowl with disgust as he slowly gulped down the last serving of his food, moments later his owner came in and poured some more food in his bowl, Harry looked at his owner then padded away into his bed, he circled a couple of times then lightly lay down to fall asleep.

The air bristled through his fur as he ran outside to smell the cold snow air "Hey Harry how are you?" A voice mumbled from the distance, Harry turned to see a black and white she-cat staring at him with big blue beaming eyes "Oh hi Cassy" Harry replied in a greeting tone "what brings you out here? Shouldn't you be waiting for your kits to come" Harry exclaimed "they won't come for another few moons" She replied in a cheerful voice. Harry dipped his head in agreement and bounded off the fence onto the old brown grass on the other side. "Wait moon-"Cassy was interrupted by Harry's gaze

"Sorry, I know you don't like that name anymore but where are you going?"

"For a little trip down to my old territory ill bring back a mouse we can share" Harry mewed

"How about I come with you" Cassy mewed with delight

"No!" Harry shouted "it's just I don't want you or your kits getting hurt" Harry replied in a smooth tone

"Oh ok, I understand" as she leaned over to give him a gentle lick on the forehead

Harry ran across the clearing and into the forest.

As Harry ran through the forest he couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and why they looked familiar then it him, the eyes belonged to LilyPaw his old apprentice "I have to find her and see how she's going" Harry mumbled to himself. Something stopped his thoughts and brought to a halt on the cold snow beneath him, it was a mouse bouncing on nearby tree root. In one quick flash the mouse was beneath his paws gasping for air but harry had it dead in one smooth bite. He bounded back onto the fence and greeted Cassy with a calm nod then they ate the mouse and started sharing tongues.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 2**

Harry couldn't stop thinking about LilyPaw with her bright amber eyes and the way they glistened in the moonlight.

"Cassy," harry said as he swallowed the last gulp of mouse, "do you remember LilyPaw?" Cassy turned her head to meet Harry's soft gaze staring back at her. "Um no, I can't say I do, sorry," Cassy turned her head and looked out into the forest, "do you ever miss the clan?" Cassy asked in a soft tone.

"Of course I do!" Harry's voice grew deeper and his eyes were filled with grief.

"Why don't we go back, just for a day or two? We could say hi to our old apprentices and even meet up with RainStar."

Harry's shoulders tensed with anticipation, "That's a great idea; we could take some fresh kill as well!" Harry sprang up and he bounded off the fence onto the lush grass beneath them.

"But wait, maybe you should stay here you are-"Harry was interrupted by Cassy's soft growl. "I may be expecting kits but I can still fight Harry," Cassy's eyes were not as calm as they once were but now filled with anger.

"Ok but just be careful."

Cassy jumped off the fence onto the grass next to Harry.

"Let's gather some prey so then we don't seem like rogue intruders," Harry suggested

"But it might be hard during leaf-bare," Cassy Replied

"We should still try to find some, it would be helpful, and plus we were the greatest hunters RoarClan ever had," Harry chuckled.

Harry could smell the familiar scents of his clanmates.

"Look!" Cassy shouted.

Harry's eyes led to see the gorse tunnel that led into their clan camp.

"Harry!" Harry's eyes were focused on a long haired brown tom pinning Cassy to the ground getting ready to rake her all down her flank, Harry bounded onto the tom pinning the tom underneath him.

"Get out of our forest kittypets" the tom hissed in anger.

"Bearpaw?" Harry loosened his grip and dashed to Cassy's side, "Are you alright?" He asked in a calming meow.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little dazed."

"You kittypets don't belong here, get out of here now!" The brown tom flashed his eyes on Harry, "How do you know my name anyway?"

"It's me MoonBlaze!" Harry exclaimed, "And this is LightWhisker."

BearPaw's eyes lost all their anger and frustration and were left with confusion.

"Well I am going to take you back to camp as prisoners and see what my clan leader RainStar thinks of you…" BearPaw paused and looked at Harry right in the eyes, "former clan warriors."

Harry and Cassy padded through the gorse tunnel that surrounded the RoarClan camp. "BearPaw!" a voice shouted from the distance.

It was LilyPaw, Harry recognized her from her light snowy pelt and three distinctive scars on her right flank. "Stop LilyPaw," A large ginger tom raced toward BearPaw, "who are these rogues?"

Harry turned to look at Cassy, her eyes beaming with fear, "We come in peace" Harry stood up with his chest slightly popped out, "I am MoonBlaze and this is LightWhisker."


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 3**

The ground was cold and the light sound of rain hit the walls protecting the clearing.

Harry's eyes started to fall down into sleep so he got up and padded around the clearing. "Harry?" Questioned Cassy, "Where are you going?"

"To speak with Rainstar, I have to make sure he trusts us enough," Harry explained.

"Okay just make sure you don't seem too needy," Cassy replied.

"I won't," Harry padded over to the leader's den. "Come in Harry," Harry walked into the den with his head and tail straight up looking proud of himself.

"Put that head down!" Rainstar growled as Harry went to sit down.

"Why have you come back after all these years?" Rainstar said, sounding more intrigued than angry.

"Well Rainstar, we wanted to come back for a couple of days and help out," Harry explained. "After all it is leaf bare so you need all the help you can get," Harry said as Rainstar invited him closer with the flick of his tail.

"What makes you think you can come and go as you please?" Rainstar growled, "This isn't some place that is open to all cats Harry."

"Yes, I know but I…" Harry's voice trailed off as he realised a faint gleam sorrow in Rainstar's eyes, "Rainstar?"

Rainstars head popped up as he realised that Harry was staring at him with big round frightened eyes.

"This leaf bare has been even harsher and colder than any other I've witnessed as leader," Rainstar's voice was harsh but calm at the same time.

"That's why we've come; Cassy and I believe we can help with hunting and the apprentice training."

"All our apprentices except for Bearpaw are sick with green cough and I have witnessed Specklepelt coughing as she treats there wounds and throats, I'm afraid they're all going to die and take Specklepelt with them," Rainstar whined.

"Have any cats died yet?" Harry was worried to ask in case Rainstar would start to grieve in pain and sorrow at the thought of it.

"Yes, we lost Shellfrost to green cough last moon..." Rainstars eyes began to fill with sorrow as he stared at the entrance to the den. Suddenly a golden she-cat burst into the den with a black and white kit in her jaws, "Rainstar!" She shouted, "Its Swiftkit he's dying and Specklepelt is nowhere to be seen, scented or tracked. What do I do?"

Her eyes began to fill with grief for the young kit dangling from her jaws.

"It's ok Dawnspark, give him to me and tell Birchthorn to go with a patrol to find Specklepelt!" Rainstar demanded.

The golden she-cat laid Swiftkit next to Rainstar and dashed out of the den. Rainstar began to lick the little kit to warm him up but he wouldn't stop shivering.

"Rainstar!" Harry stood up and looked at the defenceless kit, "May I go and help to find Specklepelt?"

Rainstar shot a weary glance at Harry and nodded his head in reply. The patrol was already waiting at the camp entrance getting ready to leave. Harry quickly bolted over and stared at Birchthorn.

"I'm coming to help!" Harry demanded.

Birchthorn nodded his head and squeezed through the gorse tunnel; as if it were some sort of signal, all the other cats started to follow.

'I can't believe it, my first mission with my old clan,' Harry thought as he took one last glance at the clearing before he bolted through the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 4

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 4**

Harry's pawsteps trotted on the hard snowy earth; there was no scent of Specklepelt anywhere. So far the patrol had found nothing; all they had found was a couple of spilt herbs on the ground. "Wait!" Lilypaw yowled.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"It's Specklepelt…" Lilypaws meow trailed off and was left with a slight peep of grief.

"Where is she?" Birchthorn asked.

"Here…" Lilypaws meow was filled with grief.

"No!" Harry saw Rainstar make his way to wear Specklepelt was lying.

"Cassy? What are you doing here?" Harry's eyes widened at the grief in her eyes.

"I… I came to see if… Specklepelt!" Cassy's paws fell to the ground beneath her and the next thing Harry saw was Cassy and Rainstar laying on the ground beside the medicine cat's shivering body.

"Will you be ok Specklepelt?" Lilypaw whined.

"Sure I will…" Specklepelt's voice trailed off and her eyes slowly fell closed.

"Specklepelt?" Birchthorn's meow barely came out of his mouth before Specklepelt's body shuddered once and then lay still.

"Rainstar, what do we do now? Specklepelt's dead," Lilypaw asked as a single tear fell down the side of her cheek.

"Lilypaw, you're her apprentice, what do you think we should do?" Rainstar growled. Lilypaw jumped back at Rainstars surprisingly harsh tone.

"Sorry, I just can't believe she's gone" Lilypaw meowed.

"Rainstar?" Harry butted in.

"What?" Rainstar whipped his head around to look at Harry.

"Birchthorn and I will…"

"Stop!" Lilypaw interrupted, "I want to help instead."

"Come on then let's go, Lilypaw and I will carry Specklepelt's body back to camp," Harry grieved.


	6. Chapter 5

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 5**

Most of the clearing was quiet; when Harry and the rest of the patrol had got back to camp they found out that Swiftkit had died and one of the elders, Breezetail had caught green cough. "Harry!" Cassy's meow roared across the clearing.

"Shhh…cats are still grieving for all their dead brethren," Harry growled.

"Sorry…" Cassy whimpered

"It's ok, I just can't believe there gone, so much has changed since we were last here…" Harry whined.

"I know this hard but we have to be strong for the clan." Cassy soft meow rang through Harry's ears like the soft chirping of birds in the trees and the calming breeze that flows through the wind.

"Cassy?" Harry stared Cassy directly in the eyes.

"Harry, stop I know what you're going to say." Harry's eyes opened wide with shock.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"You want to stay with the clan, don't you?" Cassy questioned.

"I… I um how did you know?" Harry asked Cassy.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes…" Cassy chuckled.

"I just feel like the clan needs us now more than ever, I mean with everything happening…" Cassy's paw had stopped Harry mid speech.

"I want to stay too," Cassy breathed.

"What!? But your pregnant, you can't!" Harry pleaded.

"I don't care…" Cassy's voice suddenly turned to a long deep groan.

"Cassy?! What's going on?" Harry jumped to his paws.

"It's my… stomach… I think the…THE KITS!" Cassy couldn't even speak, theses kits were definitely coming and they were coming fast.

"Lilypaw!" Harry raced out into the clearing as fast as his paws could take him.

"What is it?" Lilypaw questioned with a massive amount of worry in her tone.

"The kits! Cassy's kits are coming!" Harry shouted, at this point there were many cats starting to stir around the clearing, trying to find out what the cause of the ruckus was.

"What's going on?" Rainstar demanded.

"It's Cassy's kits, they're coming," Lilypaw explained.


	7. Chapter 6

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 6**

"I think I'm going to call them Splashkit, Chestkit, and Swiftkit…" As Cassy said the last name a single tear ran down her face.

"I love them just as much as I love you," Harry replied, placing his tail on her shoulder.

"I still wish all of them made it…" Cassy sobbed.

"So do I, but that kit is still as precious as the others," Harry whimpered.

"I would have called her Applekit because of her apple coloured nose…" Cassy whined.

Suddenly a cold breeze flew through the nursery. All the queens including Cassy shuddered and sheltered their kits underneath their tails.

"Probably just a slight change in the air," a queen called from the other side of the nursery.

"Didn't you hear it?" Cassy questioned.

"Hear what dearie?" Another queen called from the side of the cave.

"The voice that came with the wind?" Cassy replied.

"Cassy what are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"It said 'What flows through the wind flows through the blood of our ancestors'" Cassy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with weary eyes.

"I don't know!" Cassy retaliated.

"Cassy maybe you're just tired from giving birth," Harry urged placing a paw on her paw.

Cassy shot her paw out from under Harry's. "You think I'm crazy don't you?!" Cassy hissed.

"…" Harry's eyes trailed off to the side of the nursery "Nooooo…" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Argh! Leave me and _my_ kits alone!" Cassy growled flicking her tail over his nose so he couldn't reply.

Harry walked out of the clearing with his head and tail trailing down low.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him dearie, he's just trying to comfort you," A queen whispered from the opposite side of the nursery.

"I know but I swear I heard something…"

"How about you come for a walk with me?" A queen appeared from the side of the nursery.

"Blossomfall!" Cassy replied

"Nice to see you again Lightwhisker." Blossomfall wheezed.

"Are you ok?" Cassy asked wearily.

"Yes, I'm just old sweetie," Blosomfall explained.

"Let's go for that walk, we have so much to catch up on," Cassy agreed.

"Thistletail, can you look after our kits and Lightwhisker's kits?"

"Um…" His voice had trailed off by the time Blossomfall and Lightwhisker had left the nursery.

"Where are you going?" Harry called from across the clearing.

"Argh…" Cassy sighed.

"We're just going for a walk Moonblaze, the nursery does get a bit crowded with all you silly tom cats always going in there!" Blossomfall joked.

Harry stopped and looked at Lightwhisker then back at Blossomfall. "Um ok…" Cassy gave a little chuckle and then nodded at Harry to leave.


	8. Chapter 7

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 7**

"Keep running Blossomfall!" Cassy shouted.

"Does it look like I'm stopping?" Blossomfall replied.

Big paws thundered behind them along with shouting and screeching.

"Oh starclan help us…" Cassy whimpered.

The paws suddenly stopped and the sky went completely dark, Cassy tried to keep running but her paws were flailing around like a kit in its mother's jaws.

"Hello Cassy," a voice whispered; Cassy suddenly stopped and whipped her head around to find out who had said it. "Who's there?"

"There's no need to be angry" the voice calmly replied.

"Of course there is a reason!" Cassy screamed, "my clanmate is out there running probably freaking out."

"I understand you are annoyed but I assure you that she is safely back in camp," the voice soothed with a hint of annoyance, "I just need to explain something to you, you are in danger and if you don't do something about it your whole clan could be in danger including Moonblaze."

"What is the danger?" Cassy asked now intrigued and worried at the same time.

"Stop listening to this mouse-brain!" another voice growled, "she can't help you because she is too soft and prophetic to tell you anything."

"What are you doing here Rattleclaw?!" The first voice hissed. "You are not allowed in this terri-"The voice was cut off by a spit of rage, "shut your prey hole Snowstar!" Rattleclaw yowled, "your time here passed long ago and Starclan has accepted you, where as I still need to earn their trust."

"No! Starclan will never trust you after what you did to Leafstar!" Snowstar pushed Rattleclaw off and pinned him down.

"Would you both stop gossiping about the past and please tell me why I'm here?" Cassy complained.

"You are in danger!" Both cats replied ending a growling fit at the end.

"Look, I have a clan that needs me and I don't have time to listen to you two bickering so I am going to go," Cassy meowed.

"You are in danger Cassy…" Snowstar's voice trailed off. Cassy's head popped up and her head whipped around; her ears pricking up as she looked and listened for the sounds of paws thundering on the ground or cats hissing and scratching but everything was silent apart from the distant noise of a bird tweeting.

"Blossomfall?" Cassy shouted, but there was no reply. Cassy ran back to camp and burst through the tunnel into camp.

"What's wrong Cas… I mean Lightwhisker?" Lilypaw questioned, anxiousness flowing from her eyes.

"Where's Blossomfall?" Cassy replied, worry clawing at her from ears to tail tip.

"She is in the nursery…" Lilypaw was getting worried now, and cats were starting to stir around the camp at Cassy's confused tone.

"But she was with me and we went for a walk" Cassy whined.

"Yeah you went for walk and came back and then cats saw you walking out by yourself," Lilypaw explained. "Go get Moonblaze" She whispered to one of the other warriors nearby. "I can't, he went on a hunting patrol," The warrior replied. "Well then go find him." Lilypaw demanded.

"Or was it a dream?" Cassy wondered out loud.

"What?" Lilypaw asked.

"We are in danger!" Cassy suddenly shouted, "that's what the thundering paws were, they were what was coming and me and Blossomfall were running from it!"

"Starclan talked to you!" Lilypaw exclaimed, "What did they say?"

"Well it all started with me and Blossomfall…"


	9. Chapter 8

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 8**

"Wow!" Blossomfall exclaimed, "All that happened in a dream."

"Yes, but my main concern is that Rattleclaw wasn't supposed to be there according to Snowstar…" Cassy wondered.

"Maybe he was there because he was the danger?" Lilypaw replied.

"I don't know…" Cassy replied.

A sudden mewling sound came from the nursery telling Cassy that it was time to go and check on her kits, just as she walked out into the clearing she saw Rainstar on the highcliff.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet here for a clan meeting!"

Cassy trotted to edge of the clearing near the nursery and saw Blossomfall walk out with her and Cassy's kits following close behind.

"Come here you little furballs!" Cassy joked as her kits came racing over.

"Ma!" they all synchronised.

"I have something I need to do and it can't wait," Rainstar called "Cassy, Harry would you please come forward?"

Cassy looked around to find Harry who was sitting by the edge with a confused look on his face but eventually both of them walked forward.

"You two have already done so much for this clan such as you Cassy making three new healthy kits for the clan."

Cassy looked at her kits who had puffed out their chests at the praise from their clan leader.

"And you Harry, for already taking on clan duties and respecting the warrior code," Rainstar explained "I am going to give your full warrior names… again. Harry from this day forth you shall be known as Moonblaze and you Cassy shall be known as Lightwhisker, the clan thanks you for everything you have done so far and hope you stay with us till your end."

"Lightwhisker, Moonblaze, Lightwhisker, Moonblaze!" the clan started chanting.

Lightwhisker's paws thundered across the muddy ground and rain splattered into her eyes from all directions, her kits mewls rose in the distance.

"I'm coming!" Lightwhisker shouted, the rain kept getting harder until it started making massive puddles in the ground that Lightwhisker had to leap over to avoid. Suddenly a huge lightning bolt hit the sky like a giant cat shredding the sky with its claw, Lightwhisker's eyes then switched back to the path in front of her.

"Kits where are you?" Lightwhisker shouted. There was no reply but the path in front was starting to flood and lightning bolts kept hitting the sky until eventually a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of her causing her eyes to shoot open. She found herself back in the nursery with her neck fur risen and her three kits sleeping peacefully curled up against her stomach with slight purrs coming from them. Lightwhisker looked down at the moss around her and realised she had ruined the nest so, without disturbing the three kits, she fixed it up and gave herself a quick grooming then went back to sleep.

"Hello Lightwhisker…" A voice spoke.


	10. Chapter 9

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 9**

"Ok, so go over this one more time, you're a leader that died for our clan and didn't go to Starclan because your mate didn't get to go" Swiftkit repeated

"Yes" The she-cat soothed

"Why didn't your mate get to go?" Chestkit asked

"He killed me" The she-cat grieved

"What!?" Splashkit yelped

"Yes he killed me so he could be leader but then another cat stopped him" The she-cat replied

"How about you three go play with Blossomfall's kits" Lightwhisker meowed

"But they play to rough" The three kits complained

"How about you play with your sister" The she-cat meowed

"How is that fair?" Splashkit whined watching her two brother's eyes gleaming at the idea

"I mean Applekit" as she spoke a little creamy coloured she-cat with starry eyes and pelt walked out from behind her

"My kit!" Lightwhisker whimpered as all three kits ran over to her she scurried away behind the other she-cats leg and looked up at her with confused eyes

"It's ok this is your real family" As the she-cat spoke she gestured to the rest of the family

"I'm Chestkit and this is my sister, well your sister Splashkit and that's Swiftkit our other brother" Chestkit praised "And this is Lightwhisker our mum" Lightwhisker's eyes lit up at the praise from her kit

"Ok" Applekit purred, a little more confident about the other kits

"Can I go Brightstar?" Applekit asked the starry she-cat

"Of course you can!" Brightstar chuckled before Applekit ran away after her brothers and sister she ran up to Lightwhisker and touched her muzzle to her muzzle, after the kits had ran out into the clearing Lightwhisker turned her head around to face Brightstar "So why are you really here because I highly doubt you came here just to bring Applekit back to us" Lightwhisker grieved while looking out at where the kits had ran to

"No, your right I came here to tell you what is coming" Brightstar warned Lightwhisker quickly stood up signalled for Brightstar to follow her "We can't talk here, there's a place around behind the medicine den" Lightwhisker whispered when they were behind the medicine den Brightstar started explaining "So what's coming?" Lightwhisker asked

"Badgers…" Brightstar warned.


	11. Chapter 10

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 10**

 _Badgers…_ Brightstar's words still rang in Lightwhisker's mind. _It just doesn't make sense, where would Badgers come from?_

"Lightwhisker!" a voice shouted from the clearing.

"Lightwhisker!" the voice repeated.

Lightwhiskers paws felt stiff and sore from the long walk she had taken last night to clear her head from the talk with Brightstar. Eventually she made it out into the clearing and when she did she saw one of the elders with a kit on their head. She soon realised that Splashkit had pounced on the poor elder.

"Splashkit!" Lightwhisker growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just pre-"

"Wait don't blame her it was my idea!" Chestkit confessed. "We snuck out of the nursery pretending we were a Roarclan patrol and ambushed the elders den – the Duskclan camp – but I made Splashkit attack first…" Chestkit lowered his head in shame

"So where's Swiftkit?" Lightwhisker fretted.

"In the elders den probably," Splashkit squeaked a slight tone of confidence in her voice.

"There is no reason to be proud of this!" Lightwhisker scolded.

"Get off of my tail!" a voice shouted from the elders den.

"Oh no…" The elder whispered, "That's probably –"Before she could finish a little kit ran out followed by an elder with his tail completely puffed out to three times its size. Compared to him Swiftkit was tiny.

"Lightwhisker, it's time for you to meet Thrushtail," The elder chuckled.

"Swiftkit!" Lightwhisker hissed to the little kit that was crouched so far down to the ground that it almost looked like he was in the ground.

"He tried to squash me!" Swiftkit whined to his mother.

"I did nothing of the sort; you were the one that landed on my tail while I was sleeping!" Thrushtail growled.

"Well then I guess your big butt got in the way then." Swiftkit stood up and faced the elder with his neck fur raised.

"Swiftkit," Lightwhisker repeated "Don't be so rude; this cat has served this clan for so long."

"Yeah his best weapon is his big butt because he can sit on all the enemies." Swiftkit faced his mother.

"You better watch your tone kit…" Thrushtail was fully puffed out now so he looked bigger than Lightwhisker.

"Try me you big –" Swiftkit was cut off by Lightwhiskers paw flying in front of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry about him…" Lightwhisker soothed to Thrushtail, Thrushtail's fur lay flat again and he faced Lightwhisker.

"Keep your kits under control!" Thrushtail growled while stomping back into the elders den. "Sorry about him but he is one of the grumpiest elders," the she-cat elder meowed.

"No I'm sorry about my kits," Lightwhisker replied; a little embarrassed about what her kits had done. She turned to all three of them and told them to go back to the nursery. She knew they wouldn't stay there for long but it would keep them out of trouble.

"So how are you liking it here?" The elder meowed, bringing Lightwhisker back to the present.

"Pardon?" Lightwhisker lay down next to the elder.

"In Roarclan?" The elder prompted.

"Oh it's lovely, it definitely hasn't changed that much…" Lightwhisker replied.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me," The elder replied.

"I'm sorry, should I?" Lightwhisker felt bad that she didn't know this cat but she really had no idea, unless…

"It's me Honeyclaw," Honeyclaw replied. "I used to look after you when your mother went out."

"That's right!" Lightwhisker suddenly realised, "well how have you been?"

"Not that great to be honest…" Honeyclaw whined. "After you and Moonblaze left, a big battle struck between Duskclan and Roarclan. Many cats were injured or killed including your parents…" Honeyclaw whined.

"What did Dusckclan have against us?" Lightwhisker tried to sound intrigued more than heartbroken, but the pain that she felt right now was nothing she could ignore.

"They thought we were weak because we let two of our warriors become kittypets." Honeyclaw's claws dug into the ground as she tried to control her pain and grief.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew us two caused that much chaos," Lightwhisker felt horrible for leaving the clan especially since it had led to the death of her parents. "So do you know who killed them?" Lightwhisker didn't look directly at Honeyclaw but she knew she had heard.

"Well the thing is your mum wasn't killed directly but your dad died protecting her, your mum was later on found dead due to blood loss." Honeyclaw choked the words as if they were some old prey stuck in her throat.

"I wish I… we could have been there to help but the life of a clan cat just didn't seem right and Moonblaze only came because I was his mate and he couldn't bear to leave me." Lightwhisker didn't want to listen any longer to find out who else had gone so she walked away without saying anything to Honeyclaw.

"Wait."

She heard Honeyclaw but she didn't dare reply. As she padded slowly back to the nursery she realised how bad it really was here. Most cats were severely injured or had deep scars. When Lightwhisker arrived back in the nursery she was surprised to see her bed had feathers and new moss in it and her three kits were sitting next to it with some catmint in their jaws.

"What's this?" Lightwhisker asked her kits.

"We fought we vwould vedo your vest," Chestkit replied with a mouthful of catmint.

Splashkit had spat out her catmint and spoke clearly, hoping her mother wouldn't get angry, "We thought we would redo your nest because 'we' had been so rude earlier."

"Thank you very much but that catmint is meant for sick or injured cats only." Lightwhisker soothed, sitting down in her extremely comfortable nest, "so go take it to Lilypaw… wait how did you?-"

"Bye got to go give this to Lilypaw!" All three kits synchronized as they dashed out of the nursery. Lightwhisker gave a little _mroww_ before shutting her eyes and curling up in her new nest. A sharp prod in Lightwhiskers side woke her but when she looked up she saw two of her kits looking directly at her with big, worried, round eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lightwhisker asked sleepily.

"It's Splashkit, she's gone…" The two kits whispered.

Lightwhisker's eyes shot open fully as she whipped her head from side to side desperately looking for her kit.

"Splashkit…" she whispered, "Where are you?"


	12. Chapter 11

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 11**

"Lilypaw have you seen Splashkit anywhere?" Lightwhisker fretted.

"Yes she is just over there but please don't disturb her," Lilypaw replied sympathetically.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Lightwhisker worried.

"No but she has been helping me and I think she wants to be a medicine cat…" Lilypaw said, ears twitching.

"Who would want to be a medicine cat when you can fight bad guys?" Swiftkit shouted obviously upset at the accusation Lilypaw had made.

"Swiftkit!" Lightwhisker hissed, "Don't be so rude!" Lightwhisker had been so loud that she had accidentally woken up Splashkit.

"Ma?" Splashkit asked sleepily.

"Yes sweetie," Lightwhisker soothed, signalling with her tail for her to come closer.

"I want to be a medicine cat like Lilypaw," she pleaded looking up at her mother with big beady eyes.

"How about we let your ma think about it for a little," Lilypaw advised, giving the little kit a lick on the ear.

She signalled for the kits to leave. Once the kits had left she faced Lightwhisker.

"I leave for the moonrock in three days," Lilypaw whispered, then shoved Lightwhisker out of the medicine den with her head.

"Medicine cats are so boring!" Swiftkit meowed.

Lightwhisker quickly ran to the nursery and gave Swiftkit a stern look when she went inside.

"To bed with all of you."

As Lightwhisker lay down she realized that Splashkit was sitting at the entrance to the nursery, looking up at the night sky.

"Isn't it amazing," Splashkit whispered to her mother.

"Just imagine being able to talk to all of them and having the power to heal your clanmates…" She sighed. Lightwhisker got up and padded over to her kit's side.

"Listen Splashkit I want the best for you and I also want you to be happy so whatever role you choose in the clan, I will always be proud of you," Lightwhisker soothed, giving her kit's ear a swift lick before signalling her inside to join her already sleeping brothers. "Now come have a rest so you have a lot of energy to help Lilypaw get ready for her trip to the moonrock."

Lightwhisker realised quickly after that she probably should have just left Splashkit to fall asleep rather than giving her any ideas.


	13. Chapter 12

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 12**

"I now name you Chestpaw and Swiftpaw," Rainstar called out to his clan.

"Chestpaw, Swiftpaw, Chestpaw, Swiftpaw!" rang throughout the clearing. It had been 3 moons since Splashpaw had decided to become Lilysnow's apprentice, and finally her brothers had been made apprentices. Splashpaw sat calmly by her mentor near the entrance to the medicine den while Lightwhisker and Moonblaze sat side by side with pride pouring out of them. The new apprentices' mentors sat at the front of the crowd ready to greet their new apprentices.

"Are you ready to see the territory Chestpaw?" Chestpaw's mentor spoke first.

"Yes Reedthorn!" Chestpaw looked ready to burst with excitement but he tried to stay calm so he didn't embarrass himself to much.

"How about you Swiftpaw?" Swiftpaw's mentor asked.

"Of course I am Breezefang!" Swiftpaw replied in a harsh tone. Swiftpaw had become more of a brat as he grew older, but they had both grown up to be handsome young cats.

"I can't wait to see him as an elder," a voice whispered from the crowd of cats congratulating the apprentices.

"We will see you when you get back my beautiful kits!" Lightwhisker called across the clearing.

"We're so proud of you!" Moonblaze shouted as the apprentices left the clearing through the gorse tunnel and before they knew it their kits were gone fulfilling their destiny to help and serve the clan.

"Alright my love I have to go for a hunting patrol; leaf-bare is coming and the prey is starting to hide away." He gave her ear a swift lick before following Leafclaw, Birchthorn, and Redfeather towards the gorse tunnel.

"Wait!" Lightwhisker shouted, "Can I come?" She pleaded to her mate. Moonblaze turned to Redfeather who was leading the patrol.

"Can she?" Moonblaze questioned, Redfeather simply replied with a brisk nod before diving through the tunnel with Leafclaw by his side and the rest if his patrol following.

"Are Redfeather and Leafclaw mates?" Lightwhisker asked Moonblaze.

"Yes Lightwhisker," Moonblaze replied for the third time.

"Seriously Lightwhisker I know you've been in the nursery for a while but I was sure you would have known about the clan gossip." Moonblaze couldn't supress a _mroww_ of laughter

"Well no, not really" Lightwhisker mewed.

"Wow I guess that means you don't know about Leafclaw expecting kits soon then," Moonblaze meowed.

"Why is she on patrol then?!" Lightwhisker fretted.

"Because –"

"Are you going to stand there gossiping all day or you actually going to feed your clan?!" Birchthorn growled.

"Sorry…" Lightwhisker and Moonblaze said in a synchronized matter.


	14. Chapter 13

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 13**

"How many times do I have to tell you? Shut up!" Swiftpaw growled

"What are you-"Splashpaw was cut off as Swiftpaw pushed his paw over her mouth

"Shut up!" Swiftpaw hissed as he leaned in closer to her face

"Swiftpaw?" Chestpaw questioned the scene he saw before his eyes "What's going on here?" He came into the medicine den and split the two apart

"You wouldn't understand this is between me and Splashpaw" Swiftpaw glanced at his sister before facing his brother again

"What did I do?" Splashpaw whined

"You decided to become a medicine cat!" Swiftpaw shouted

"But that's her decision" Chestpaw stepped a little closer to Splashpaw in case Swiftpaw tried anything

"What does me becoming a medicine cat have to do with you attacking me like that" Splashpaw hissed bearing her teeth in a snarl

"Because we were going to train together and make our parents proud together, not with you being a medicine cat and me and Chestpaw being warriors" Swiftpaw whined

"Oh Swiftpaw" Splashpaw walked over to her brother and placed her tail on his shoulder as she did the world around her went black and she saw the shadow of cat standing over the clearing in her camp but when she looked up to see the cat the moon became more brighter to show the bodies of her clanmates lying in front of her with her parents right at the front, there eyes sightless and dull as if their bodies had been placed there specifically so she would see them first but then everything went bright again and she was back in the medicine den with her brothers standing in front of her

"Splashpaw, are you ok?" Chestpaw fretted Splashpaw looked at her brothers who were staring bewildered in front of her "what did you see?" Chestpaw pushed on

"Darkness…" Splashpaw replied in barely a whisper "Our clanmates lying on the ground in a pool of blood… and the figure of a cat staring down into the clearing…" Splashpaw could barely feel her paws beneath her

"What?" Swiftpaw shouted, he obviously thought the same thing Splashpaw thought that the figure above her was Swiftpaw

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with-"Splashpaw had been cut off by Swiftpaw pouncing on her and knocking the air out of her chest

"You're wrong!" he growled Swiftpaw's eyes were full of hatred as he stared down at her while unsheathing his claws and digging them harder into Splashpaw's shoulders

"Stop!" Chestpaw shoved his brother off of Splashpaw leaving her gasping for breath, Chestpaw had shoved his brother so hard that he lay limp on the other side of the medicine den; Swiftpaw quickly raced across the den and pounced on his brother screeching and hissing as they rolled together in a matt of fur

"Stop this at once!" Another voice growled from the entrance to the medicine den the two brothers immediately stopped fighting and broke apart while facing the voice "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?" It was Rainstar the leader of Roarclan

"Fighting" Swiftpaw hissed facing his brother his lip curling back in a snarl

"Why were you fighting?" another cat padded out from behind Rainstar, it was Lilysnow the medicine cat of Roarclan

"None of your business medicine cat…" Swiftpaw stomped out of the medicine den giving Chestpaw and Splashpaw one last glance before rushing through the ferns that covered the entrance

"Splashpaw!" Lilysnow raced to her apprentice's side "What happened?" Splashpaw didn't reply simply glanced up at her mentor then flopped back down the ground gasping for breath as blood poured from her shoulders and stained the ground beneath her

"What happened to her?" Rainstar pressed to Chestpaw

"I...I don't know" Chestpaw stuttered before racing out of the medicine den shame pouring out of him

"It's alright; try not to move we'll have you back to health as soon as we can" Lilysnow soothed to Splashpaw but Splashpaw wasn't thinking of the pain in her shoulder she was thinking of what she had seen when she rested her tail on Swiftpaw's shoulder and the pure hatred she had seen in his eyes as he held her down, Splashpaw's body went limp and her body fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 14**

 _Darkness..._ Swiftpaw's claws teared at the moss in his bed and he imagined that he was clawing through his brother's – _No you can't think like that!  
_ Swiftpaw still couldn't believe what his sister had said about him.  
 _Does she really think I would harm my clanmates?_ Swiftpaw thought to himself…

"Swiftpaw are you alright?" It was Dapplepaw who had spoken. Her amber eyes glowing at the other side of the den.

"Can't sleep? Neither can I," The pretty she-cat continued before giving Swiftpaw a chance to respond. She stood up and padded over to his side.

"Let's go for walk" She meowed.

"Ok…" Swiftpaw replied, standing up and padding out into the clearing with Dapplepaw at his side.

"What's the matter with you?" Dapplepaw wondered with concern in her amber eyes, "you seem really… edgy."

Dapplepaw paused, nodding her head at Mousethorn who was on guard. Swiftpaw waited until they were out of earshot before replying to her earlier question.

"I just had a fight with… Splashpaw," Swiftpaw spat the she-cat's name out like a piece of foul prey.

"What happened?" Dapplepaw pressed, padding a little closer to his side, a little too close for Swiftpaw's comfort but he didn't edge away because he was slightly comforted by her warm pelt next to his.

"It's complicated…" Swiftpaw didn't want to explain anymore and he was pretty sure that Dapplepaw didn't want to push his limits.  
 _Is she afraid of me too…?_ Swiftpaw thought to himself, he didn't dare speak the words aloud in case she asked more questions.

"Do you want to go for a run?" Dapplepaw wondered obviously wanting to change the subject. Swiftpaw didn't bother to reply and just bolted ahead with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Hey you cheated!" Dapplepaw shouted trying to supress a _mroww_ of laughter.

"I didn't cheat, I just raced ahead of you!" He joked.

"Fine, race you back to camp!" Dapplepaw joked back in reply.

"Hey but that means-"Swiftpaw didn't bother to finish his sentence because he knew that was Dapplepaw's plan all along.

"Swiftpaw!" Dapplepaw's terrified shriek split the air causing a few crows to fly out of the trees above.

 _Oh no… Dapplepaw!_ Swiftpaw raced through the undergrowth as fast as his paws could take him, smashing through the ferns into the clearing where the shout had come from. He stopped and whipped his head around to find out where she had gone.

"Dapplepaw?" Swiftpaw's horrified whisper echoed through the air as he felt the most alone he ever had. _Please don't let her be injured or worse…  
_ "Dapplepaw?" He spoke a little louder but still there was no response.

"Think again Swiftpaw…" A strange voice breathed from behind him, he whipped his head around to face the voice but when he turned around they had disappeared and Dapplepaw was lying lifeless on the ground with only the slow rise and fall of her chest to show that she was still alive.

"What did you do to her?" Swiftpaw growled.

"Nothing yet little one…" The voice mocked him like an enemy that knew they would win the battle.

"Show yourself coward!" Swiftpaw hissed, his neck fur starting to rise. Suddenly a figure fell down from above and landed directly in front of him. The figure was a lithe she-cat with a black pelt and one white paw, one of her ears was torn and she had three scars covering one of her eyes.

"Is that what you were after little one?" She mocked him again this time running her tail along his spine, sending chills through his body from nose to tail-tip. "Not very pretty when you see it close up is it?"

"Who are you?" Swiftpaw insisted, ignoring her previous statement.

"No-one that concerns you," She hissed.

"Tell me your name!" Swiftpaw growled, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws.

"My name is Ashclaw," She advised, with an annoyed tone, "Happy now?"

"What are you doing here?" Swiftpaw wondered.

"Just getting some old vengeance on good old Roarclan…" She meowed a glint of amusement in her bright green eyes.

"Well I won't let you!" Swiftpaw warned, getting ready to pounce on the black she-cat.  
"I'll go get Rainstar and my mentor Breezefang and we will you chase you all the way back to your mange-ridden flea-pelt nest!"  
Swiftpaw hissed as he spoke Ashclaw pounced on him claws sheathed and leaned closer to his ear.

"Well get this kit, my _mange-ridden flea-pelt nest_ is soon to be the leader's den of your clan," she whispered, instantly letting him go and racing into the undergrowth.

"Coward!" Swiftpaw called after her.

"Swiftpaw?" Dapplepaw's drowsy voice meowed from the otherside of the clearing.  
"What happened?" Dapplepaw asked, "Last thing I remember I was about to beat you and then a paw hit me in the side of the head and everything went black."

"I have no idea," Swiftpaw lied, not wanting to tell her that a cat had knocked her out and he had confronted her.  
"I bumped into you and blacked out."

"Oh…" Dapplepaw looked around the clearing and then up at the sky the first light of dawn was appearing and Swiftpaw and Dapplepaw padded back to the clearing together side by side with their pelts brushing.

 _This feels right…_ Swiftpaw thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 15**

 _What was wrong with him?_ Chestpaw thought. _Maybe Splashpaw's vision was right…_

"Hey Chestpaw!" A voice called from the other side of the clearing waking Chestpaw from his thoughts, it was Reedthorn his mentor.

"Hey Reedthorn," Chestpaw called back padding over to her.  
"What's up?" He asked, excited to do something around the camp.

"Rainstar wants us to do some battle training and I thought maybe you could get Swiftpaw to come-"

Chestpaw interrupted her, not wanting to have anything to do with _Swiftpaw.  
_ "Can't we do it with some other apprentice?" Chestpaw whined, Reedthorn merely nodded and signalled for him to go pick another cat. Chestpaw looked around for a little and suddenly spotted Honeypaw.

"Hey Honeypaw want to do some battle training with me and Reedthorn?" Honeypaw's eyes lit up and she padded over to Chestpaw and nodded.  
 _She's even prettier close up…_ Chestpaw thought. _I can't believe you just said that…_ It sounded as if a voice was mocking him for liking the pretty she-cat.

"Hi, Honeypaw," Reedthorn padded over to where the two apprentices were standing and gave Honeypaw a swift lick on her ear.

 _Oh yeah she's her mother, that's right._ Chestpaw realized. _I better be on my best behaviour and try not to embarrass myself too much._ Chestpaw gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Do you want to me to grab Rosetail?" Honeypaw asked Reedthorn.

"Ok, just meet us at the training hollow," Reedthorn started to pad away but Chestpaw wanted to walk with Honeypaw so he waited behind. Reedthorn turned and looked at Chestpaw then Honeypaw and nodded before bounding across the clearing and out of the tunnel entrance.

As Honeypaw and Chestpaw padded slowly towards the training hollow with Rosetail padding a little slower behind, Chestpaw realized how beautiful Honeypaw really was with her bright blue eyes and beautiful tortoiseshell pelt…

"Um… Chestpaw?" Honeypaw knocked Chestpaw out of his thoughts and realized she had been waiting for an answer to something he hadn't heard.

"W-what did you say?" Chestpaw asked a bit embarrassed he hadn't been listening to her because he was admiring her beauty.

"I said, how are you?" Honeypaw repeated.

"Oh I'm fine it's just-"Chestpaw was interrupted by a hard thud on his head as he fell back.

"Chestpaw! Are you ok?" Honeypaw fretted, her image was a bit blurry but he could still see the worry in her eyes.

 _She cares…_ Chestpaw purred.

"W-what happened?" Chestpaw asked dizzily.

"You bumped into this low hanging branch and hit your head," Honeypaw was obviously trying to hold back a _mroww_ of laughter.

 _You idiot… you must have looked so stupid._ Chestpaw stood up, giving his back fur a couple of quick licks to smooth it down a bit.

"Here let me help," Honeypaw began stroking his head softly with her rough tongue to smooth his head fur down. "Come on, let's get you back to camp there's a bump bigger than fox dung on your head," She exclaimed still suppressing that _mroww_ of laughter.

When they arrived back in camp, Lightwhisker, Chestpaw's mother, instantly stood up and dashed over to her kit.

"Oh, what happened?! It looks as if you've been bombarded by a herd of deer!" She fretted. "Come, let's take you to Lilysnow, she'll know what to do."  
Lightwhisker quickly shoved her kit towards the medicine den. Before Chestpaw was shoved anymore further he quickly glanced back to see Honeypaw sitting down, worry pouring out of her.

 _I'll be fine, she's just overreacting._


	17. Chapter 16

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 16**

"Chestpaw?" Splashpaw exclaimed as her brother padded into the medicine den with Lightwhisker at his side.

"Can you fix him?" Lightwhisker fretted.

"Seriously?!" Chestpaw edged away from his mother before stumbling over a stick and falling onto his bottom.

"Are you okay?" Splashpaw couldn't supress a _mroww_ of laughter.

"Fine!" Chestpaw glared back at her.

 _Keep your fur on…_ Splashpaw thought to herself.

"Alright, what do we need to do for a bump to the head?" Lilysnow's tail-tip rested on her shoulder and snapped her back to Chestpaw.

"Er… Poppy seed for the pain?" Splashpaw had never treated a bump to the head so she had no idea.

"Correct and he needs lots of rest," Lilysnow added.

"That means _no_ apprentice duties for 2 days," Splashpaw demanded. Chestpaw simply swept up the poppy seed with his tongue and padded toward his den with Honeypaw close to his side.

 _That's the one thing I'm going to miss…_ Splashpaw thought. _I'm a loyal medicine cat though so having a mate isn't important._

"Make sure he doesn'tdo _any_ apprentice duties or training and he doesn't need a pretty she-cat to keep him company," Lilysnow was explaining to Reedthorn, Chestpaw's mentor, that he couldn't do any training or apprentice duties.

"I'm going to go get some coltsfoot," Splashpaw told Lilysnow before padding across the clearing and through the gorse tunnel, the breeze was chilly on her pelt so she puffed out her fur a little.

 _Smells like leaf-bare,_ she thought, spreading her jaws apart to taste the air.  
 _Squirrel!_ She suddenly realized.

"Hi," A voice called from beside her. Splashpaw quickly looked over to see a ginger tom sitting on the otherside of the border.

"Um…Hi" Splashpaw replied awkwardly.

"I'm Birchpaw" he replied confidently.

"Splashpaw…" Splashpaw replied, padding to the edge of the border and sitting down.

"Wow! Roarclan cats smell funny," Birchpaw joked, giving her a good sniff.

Splashpaw sniffed him as well, her neck fur suddenly raised as she realized that this cat was from Streamclan.

"So do Streamclan cats," She joked, not wanting to seem hostile.

"Check this out!" Birchpaw suddenly shouted, before diving into the stream between them and sliding out the other side next to her, soaking wet.

"Wow! Isn't that cold?!" She exclaimed, impressed at how fast he could swim.

"No, it's so refreshing!" He replied.

"Right…" Splashpaw wasn't entirely convinced.

"Try it!" He burst out, pushing her into the stream.

"Gwah-"Splashpaw was cut off as water engulfed her and she couldn't see anything.

"Splashpaw!" She heard someone shout.

 _Was that my mother? What was she doing here? Had she been here the whole time? Had she seen me with Birchpaw?_ Splashpaw paws wouldn't let her move and she couldn't breathe either.

 _Is this it?_ Suddenly teeth gripped her scruff and she was brought to the surface.

 _Where's Birchpaw?_ She looked around for the tom but she couldn't see him.

 _I give up…_ Splashpaw flopped her head to the ground and closed her eyes, as she did she saw Birchpaw sitting on his side of the border with his head lowered and a tabby she-cat scolding him.

 _No… I'm fine…_ Splashpaw's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 17

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 17**

"Moonblaze!" a voice shouted from the clearing, Moonblaze's pelt was ruffled and his moss had been thrown all over the place as if badgers had clawed only his nest and left the others fine.

"Moonblaze!" the voice shouted again.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back, the voice went silent until he padded out into the clearing. When he came out of the warriors den most of his clanmates were already up and moving around the clearing, getting ready for the dawn patrol.

"There you are," the voice exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm up," Moonblaze groaned, stretching his forepaws out in front of him and then standing up to face the voice.

"What do you want Dawnspark?" Moonblaze slightly hissed.

"I need you to lead a hunting patrol, the fresh-kill pile is a little low," Dawnspark queried.

"Who with?" Moonblaze questioned, looking around at the clearing at the waking cats.

"You pick," Dawnspark meowed before heading back over to the cats that were waiting for the dawn and border patrols.

 _Ok… who do I want to go hunting with?_

"Hey Moonblaze!" A voice squeaked behind him, Moonblaze turned to see a little kit staring up at him with big round wondering eyes.

"Hello Sweetkit," He replied.

The little she-cat gave him a nod before running through his legs and pouncing on a ball of moss.

 _She'll be a great hunter on day…_ He thought watching the young kit throw the ball of moss around to herself trying to catch it in her jaws.

Moonblaze looked around the clearing for cats that looked awake enough to go hunting. He spotted Cherrywhisker, Toadleap, and Screechpaw sunbaking near the warriors den and padded over to them.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Moonblaze asked the three cats.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Cherrywhisker replied nodding to Toadleap and Screechpaw.

"Meet me at the thorn tunnel," he meowed before racing to the thorn tunnel and sitting down to give himself a quick grooming.


	19. Chapter 18

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 18**

"Splashpaw, wake up," A voice whispered softly to her.

"Ha…Wha…?" Splashpaw replied sleepily.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked more sternly, at this point Splashpaw had realised that the voice was that of Lilysnow's, the medicine cat.

"Who else is here?" Splashpaw asked, blinking a couple of times to see another cat standing beside Lilysnow with bright green eyes and a black pelt with one white paw.

"No one…" Lilysnow turned her head to where the black figure was standing but by the time she looked the figure was gone with no trace or scent of it being there.

"But I..." Splashpaw didn't know what she saw but no matter how tired she was she knew she saw another cat beside Lilysnow.

"You're awake!" Chestpaw exclaimed. Splashpaw hadn't realised her brother was there. _What was he doing in here?_

"I came in here for a check-up and waited for you to wake up," Chestpaw explained as if he had read her mind.

"Well you can leave now, you're fine," Lilysnow mewed.

"But…" Chestpaw didn't bother arguing with Lilysnow, he just simply nodded and padded out of the den.

"I'm fine," Splashpaw immediately replied to Lilysnow before stepping up and walking out of the den.

"Ok…" Lilysnow replied surprised at her immediate tone.

 _I'm sorry but I have to talk to Chestpaw about that cat that was beside Lilysnow…_

"Chestpaw!" Splashpaw shouted to her brother who was over by the fresh-kill pile with- _Honeypaw…_ Splashpaw thought to herself.

"Coming!" Chestpaw pressed his muzzle into Honeypaw's forehead before padding toward Splashpaw.

 _Hurry up…_ Splashpaw rolled her eyes in annoyance as he slowly made his way over to her.

"What do you want? Honeypaw was telling me about what she had done for training and-"  
Splashpaw interrupted him because she was getting restless.

 _I have to ask him about that cat…_

"Sorry I really don't have time to talk about your training, I have to ask you something really important," She replied sternly. Chestpaw's eyes were immediately glazed with worry and he padded a little closer to her side.

"We can't talk here…" Chestpaw whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 19**

 _What's wrong with her_ Chestpaw was edging his way toward the training hollow to see what was going on but Splashpaw kept walking straight

"Where are we going?" Chestpaw queried

"Somewhere" Splashpaw replied sternly

"Where's somewhere?" Chestpaw asked a bit annoyed at the fact that she was being so ignorant

"Great Starclan Chestpaw! Can't we just go for a walk as brother and sister?" Splashpaw pleaded immediately sitting down on patch of grass and smoothing her chest fur down

"Well… I was just-"Chestpaw didn't get to finish his sentence as Splashpaw had already interrupted him

"Sitting with _Honeypaw"_ Splashpaw spat

"Yes I was sitting with Honeypaw!" He growled in reply

"Of course you were" She shouted mockingly

"Do you have a problem with that?" he snarled curling his lip

"Yes, Yes I do" Splashpaw whimpered her eyes filling with grief

"I'm sorry…" Chestpaw realized how badly he had reacted

"It's not your fault, I overreacted" Splashpaw stood up and sat beside her brother and brushing against him

"What did you actually want to talk about?" Chestpaw asked wanting to change the subject

"Oh um… Oh yeah! Did you see that black cat in the medicine den beside Lilysnow?" She sounded genuinely concerned

"Um… No, no I didn't, sorry" Chestpaw had no idea what she was talking about _black cat? Do we even have any black cats in Roarclan? What about Darkpelt?_

"Help!" A voice shouted from farther away toward the camp

"That sounded like it came from camp!" Splashpaw immediately bolted away towards the camp, before Chestpaw dashed after her he felt a warm breath ruffle his fur and a she-cats voice whisper _get there quick little one, trust me you're going to love this_ she ended sarcastically, Chestpaw turned to face the voice but the cat was gone and no trace of scent was left behind _I don't have time for this._

When Chestpaw arrived back in the clearing he quickly realized that Rainstar was sitting next to another cat lying motionless beside him with only the slow rise and fall of their chest to show they were alive

"Please, Please wake up, you can't leave me like this" Chestpaw soon realized that the cat lying on the ground was Dawnspark the deputy of Roarclan also Rainstar's mate

"I'm sorry my love, but this is my destiny" Dawnspark's words came out as mere rasps of breath

"Just try…" Rainstar pleaded

"There's nothing she can do Rainstar, you have to let her go…" Lilysnow soothed Rainstar

"No!" Rainstar growled before falling into his mates pelt and waiting for her breathing to stop. Eventually the clearing was silent and all anyone could hear was the rasping breaths from Dawnspark and then the clearing fell silent… _She was gone._


	21. Chapter 20

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 20**

"Does anybody actually know how she died?"

"No, Lilysnow won't tell anyone except for Rainstar"

"Well obviously he just lost his mate and he's our leader"

It had been on moon since Dawnspark had died for some mysterious reason but whispers still travelled around the clearing trying to figure out what happened. The gathering was tonight and every cat in the clearing couldn't wait to find out what Rainstar had to say about Dawnspark's death

"How long do we have to wait? I think my claws are going to be torn out by the ground" Swiftpaw complained to Dapplepaw

"I know right, but maybe just think about something else" She ventured

"That's a bit hard when all you can hear around the clearing is _what happened to Dawnspark?_ Or _how did she die?_ " Swiftpaw replied irritably

"Well how about we go for a walk?" Dapplepaw questioned

"But we will be leaving soon" Swiftpaw replied quickly

"Right…" Dapplepaw realized

"Can you believe we are going to be warriors soon?" Dapplepaw suddenly exclaimed

"I can't wait to be a warrior" Swiftpaw meowed softly

"Why?" Dapplepaw questioned a bit confused by his tone

"To be the father of your kits…" Swiftpaw purred

"I can't wait to see you as a father, you'll be the best father any kit could ask for" She purred back

"All cats coming to the gathering please make your way toward the thorn tunnel!" Rainstar called to his clanmates, Swiftpaw and Dapplepaw walked side by side tails entwined and pelts brushing

When the clan arrived the other three clans were already there sharing tongues with cats from other clans, the Roarclan cats dispersed into their own groups and started sharing tongues with the other clans

"Dapplepaw!" A voice shouted a bit in front of Swiftpaw and Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw immediately split from Swiftpaw and raced toward the other cat and started purring when they touched noses

"Swiftpaw come here and meet my friend from Streamclan" Dapplepaw called, Swiftpaw made his way awkwardly over toward them

"Hi, I'm Fawnpaw" Fawnpaw exclaimed touching her nose to Swiftpaw's

"Um, hi" Swiftpaw replied awkwardly, looking up he realise that Rainstar and the other leaders had gathered on the great log signalling for the gathering to start

"I shall start first" Swiftpaw recognized Flintstar the leader of Breezeclan from the last gathering "Prey has been good and Breezeclan is thriving we have three new warriors, Lakefall, Beechvine, and Brindlescar" Flintstar pointed his tail toward the three warriors who instantly puffed out their chests to show they were stronger than they looked

"Lakefall, Beechvine, Brindlescar" Rang throughout the clearing until the cats were silenced by Nightstar the Duskclan leader

"Duskclan is thriving as well for we may not have three new warriors but we have two new kits born to Sandgaze" Nightstar turned her head toward Rainstar signalling him to speak

"Kits are just as good as warriors" Swiftpaw heard Fawnpaw whisper before Dapplepaw hushed her _she's obviously hoping the same thing as most of Roarclan is_ Swiftpaw thought to himself

"Roarclan has prey coming from all parts of its lush forest" Rainstar called _that's not all Rainstar_ Swiftpaw thought not daring to call out his leader at a gathering

"But…" Nightstar obviously picked up that Rainstar wasn't himself

"But unfortunately Dawnspark our deputy and my mate has died because someone poisoned her mouse with death berries" Rainstar growled gasps rang throughout the clearing from all the clans including Roarclan

"Are you accusing the other clans for this Rainstar?" Nightstar hissed arching her back in annoyance

"Well I for one know my clan would do nothing of the sort" Flintstar growled curling his lip back in a snarl

"No, of course not you mouse-brains" Rainstar growled back at them

"Then why bother announcing that at a gathering it's obvious your own clan had no idea" Stormstar the leader of Streamclan queried

"Because I believe some cat in my own clan did it and I want all the clans to watch out" He hissed back at him, gasps of shock rang throughout the clearing even from Roarclan and Swiftpaw felt a piecing gaze behind him _Chestpaw?_ But there was also another gaze coming from the front of the clearing beneath the great log _Splashpaw too!_ Swiftpaw heard snarling from beside him and turned to see Dapplepaw and Fawnpaw hissing at each other

"Stop it you two!" Swiftpaw jumped between and split the two up

"But she accused me of it" Dapplepaw hissed

"Stay away from me" Fawnpaw hissed back before racing back to her clanmates when Swiftpaw looked at his clan he realized that it was just his clan sitting near the back of the clearing wanting to leave immediately

"Come on Streamclan we're leaving!" Stormstar called to his clan before jumping down from the great log and leaving the gathering their own way and one after another the other clans left leaving just Roarclan behind

"How could you?" Brindlevine the new deputy of Roarclan hissed to Rainstar

"How could I? One of my own clanmates has killed my mate and deputy" Rainstar growled

"The other clans hate us now" She reminded him

"So at least they will be safe from us" Rainstar growled padding out of the clearing leaving his own clan behind

"Rainstar has lost it if he thinks that this won't cause a battle between the clans" Dapplepaw appeared beside Swiftpaw

"I think he has just lost it…" Swiftpaw replied


	22. Chapter 21

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 21**

"Honeypaw?" Chestpaw padded beside her on their way back to camp.

"Yeah…" Honeypaw still seem shocked, the news they had got from Rainstar at the gathering was so surprising that most of her clanmates walked silently beside each other jumping at the slightest rustle of leaves.

"Are you alright?" Chestpaw brushed his pelt next to hers to try and comfort her.

"I…I think so," Honeypaw still sounded confused and distraught.

"Rainstar!" A voice called ahead of them sounding horrified, Chestpaw looked at each other and dashed ahead.

"What's happened Brindlevine?" Redfeather asked the she-cat who stared in horror at a cat lying on the ground.

"He… He's dead," Brindlevine replied, falling onto Rainstar's chest.

"How?" Flowerstep asked bewildered.

"His belly has been sliced open…" Brindlevine's paws were covered in blood as it poured out from his belly and pooled around the dead leader.

"This is recent," Lilysnow sniffed at Rainstar's motionless body.

"But who would do something like this?" Honeypaw questioned, Chestpaw saw Swiftpaw stiffen and start to look around.

 _What is he looking for? A way to escape what he did?_ Chestpaw was ready to question his brother.

"Don't even think about it!" Splashpaw appeared at his side.

"Why he's a murderer?" Chestpaw growled.

"We don't know that," Splashpaw hissed.

"But…Well I guess not," Chestpaw soon realized.

"Plus, he was with Dapplepaw the whole time we were walking back and I was two tail-lengths behind him with Lilysnow," Splashpaw added.

"What are we going to do now?" Appleskip whimpered.

"Well, Brindlevine will be the new leader and she will pick the new deputy by tomorrow's moon high," Lilysnow replied sternly.

"But until then?" Brindlevine flicked her tail irritably.

"We will take Rainstar's body back to camp and grieve for him, as we always do."

Lilysnow signalled with her tail for Shredflame and Cherrywhisker to come over and pick up Rainstar's body. The clan fell silent once again but this time there was no breaking it.


	23. Chapter 22

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 22**

"Ashclaw!" Swiftpaw called out to the she-cat but no response came.

"Looking for something?" Chestpaw's voice startled him.

"What?" Swiftpaw replied awkwardly still looking for Ashclaw.

"Don't play dumb with me I saw your guilty look when everyone found out how Rainstar died," Chestpaw hissed, circling around him.

"What do you mean by that?" Swiftpaw hissed.

 _I don't have time for this…_ Immediately Swiftpaw leaped for the first open spot he could see and started to bolt back to camp.

"Hey come back!" Chestpaw shouted.

 _We both know you can't catch me!_ Swiftpaw joked to himself.

When Swiftpaw arrived back in camp, Rainstar's body lay in the centre of the clearing ready for the vigil. Swiftpaw quickly turned to Rainstar's limp body and padded toward it to pay his last respects.

"I may have only known you for a few moons but that doesn't mean I didn't know how wise and courageous you were…" Swiftpaw whispered into the dead cat's ear.

"Thank you Swiftpaw," Brindlevine nodded her head to Swiftpaw and signalled for him to leave and rest in his den. Swiftpaw began to pad back to the den when Brindlevine called to her clan from highcliff.

"Cats of Roarclan, as most of you already know Rainstar has been killed on his way back from the gathering."

A few shocked meows came from outside the nursery and elders den but they fell silent as Brindlevine continued, "Tonight I will travel to the Moonstream to receive my nine lives but before I do I will appoint the new deputy. Redfeather can you please step forward?" Redfeather's head popped up in surprise.

"Me?" Redfeather replied, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes Redfeather, you have always been great to the clan and understood the ways of the warrior code. I would be glad to have you stand beside me," Brindlevine answered.

"I would be glad to stand beside you Brindle _star,_ " Redfeather said with the new prefix. He nodded his head and padded to the bottom of the highcliff on a stone that had been where previous deputies sat.

"Redfeather will be in charge till my return," Brindlevine made her way down the cliff side and padded out of the clearing with Lilysnow at her side.

"Great Starclan I think I could sleep for several moons," Swiftpaw heard Dapplepaw joke and padded into the den after her.


	24. Chapter 23

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 23**

"Swiftpaw," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Swiftpaw meowed, squinting his eyes to try and see through the darkness.

"It's me, Ashclaw!" The voice replied irritably.

"Oh… Ashclaw," Swiftpaw meowed putting his head back down on his paws and covering his nose with his tail.

"Listen to me you mouse-brain!" Ashclaw padded toward Swiftpaw missing the other apprentices and hissed in his ear.

"Fine, but we can't talk here…" Swiftpaw began to sit up until he felt a paw slam on his back pushing him back to the ground.

"We _are_ talking here," Ashclaw whispered into his ear so close that Swiftpaw could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"Ok fine but I'm talking first," Swiftpaw shoved her off nearly causing her to fall onto Dapplepaw.

"Careful! You wouldn't want anyone else waking up would you?" Ashclaw replied mockingly.

"Did you kill Rainstar and Dawnspark?" Swiftpaw ignored her previous comment and got right into questioning.

"Yes…" Ashclaw replied sternly.

"I knew it!" Swiftpaw exclaimed a bit shocked about how admitting she had been about killing them.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ashclaw joked.

"Tell my new deputy Redfeather," Swiftpaw turned around and started to pad toward the entrance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ashclaw hissed.

"What's stopping me?" Swiftpaw whipped his head around to see Ashclaw looking at Dapplepaw thoughtfully.

 _No…_ Suddenly Ashclaw unsheathed one claw and hung it over Dapplepaw's throat.

"She is…" Ashclaw chuckled.

"Please don't hurt her," Swiftpaw pleaded.

"Oh I won't just as long you don't tell anyone about who killed Dawnspark and Rainstar," Ashclaw purred mischievously.

"I won't!" Swiftpaw growled.

"Good now all I need to do is convince your clan to let me stay with them," Ashclaw purposely told Swiftpaw her plans because she knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"But you're dead," Swiftpaw meowed.

"That's what you think little one…" Ashclaw purred.

"Swiftpaw?" Honeypaw had woken up and Swiftpaw looked at her and then at Ashclaw but Ashclaw had disappeared and left Swiftpaw there alone.

"Honeypaw what are you doing up?" Swiftpaw asked but by the time he looked again Honeypaw had fallen asleep leaving Swiftpaw the only one awake.  
 _Is Ashclaw dead?_


	25. Chapter 24

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 24**

 _It's finally happening…_ Chestpaw thought, today was the day he and Swiftpaw would become warriors. It had been 3 whole moons since Rainstar died and Brindlestar became the new leader. _I wonder when Splashpaw will become an actual medicine cat?_

"Chestpaw?" Honeypelt asked.

 _I'm so glad you're a warrior…_ he thought.

"Yes?" Chestpaw asked quickly before she got concerned.

"It's time…" She whispered giving him one last lick on the forehead before shoving him out of the apprentices den and coming out after him.

"Ah, Swiftpaw, Chestpaw, thank goodness you're finally awake," Brindlestar sat up from the bottom of the highcliff and made her way to the top. Most of the cats from the clan were up and sitting around the apprentices but others had been sent out on dawn patrol.

"I, Brindlestar, Leader of Roarclan call upon my warrior ancestors as they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Chestpaw was ready to leap with excitement but he made sure he stayed put until the warrior ceremony was over.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Brindlestar continued, facing the two apprentices signalling them to speak.

"I do!" Chestpaw and Swiftpaw synchronized; a few chuckles went through the clan before it was silent again.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Chestpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Chestfall. Roarclan commends on your bravery and courage for any battle," Brindlestar added.

"Especially against large branches!" Chestfall heard Honeypelt joke.

 _You stupid furball…_ He faced her and smiled.

"And you Swiftpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Swiftleap. Roarclan commends you on your speed and loyalty." Chestfall nodded at his brother forgetting everything they had been through and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too" He heard Swiftleap whisper back.

"Both of you will sit vigil tonight outside-" Brindlestar was interrupted by a sudden chanting coming from the other side of the clearing.

"Swiftleap, Chestfall, Swiftleap, Chestfall!" It was Lightwhisker and Moonblaze to begin with but soon all the clan had joined in even the arriving dawn patrol had joined in. Brindlestar silenced them with a flick of her tail.

"As I was saying you two will sit vigil tonight outside the camp and make sure no cat comes in or out," Brindlestar dismissed the two warriors and allowed them to celebrate with their clanmates.

"I'm so happy to have you two as siblings!" Splashpaw had come over to congratulate the two new warriors.

"Chestfall!" Honeypelt called but Chestfall stayed with his siblings a little longer before breaking apart from them and meeting with Honeypelt.

"You're a warrior now! We can have kits and start a family!" Honeypelt purred.

"I would like that very much" Chestfall rubbed his nose on her ear and turned to look at Dapplecoat and Swiftleap one more time. _I guess their sharing the same news…_

"Leave them be Chestfall you have a vigil to sit, you and Swiftleap too…"


End file.
